mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Episode 7
"Are you sure you want to live like this?" "Y-yes! It isn't so hard to torture ponies, is it?" "Depends...first, you need to have no remorse for what you are doing with the unlucky one, second, you need to have a strong stomach!" "O-okay...I t-think I can torture at least one..." "Fine, then! Follow me..." We trotted to what it seemed to be his bedroom, there, he opened a trapdoor... We went to what it seemed to be the basement... There was a unconscious red stallion with a brown mane there, tied up to a table... "You came on the right day! I was about to torture this guy, but I'll leave him for you!" "Wait! Didn't you said that you only torture ponies for Cutie Marks?" "Yes, I did! But I only steal the Cutie Marks from what I call good ponies! Those that didn't do anything bad, like they didn't steal, fight and stuff...now for bad ponies. I not only steal their Cutie Marks, but I also torture them, depending of how bad his actions were! The worse his actions, the worse the torture! Got it?" I thought about it for a second... "Y-yes, I got it..." "Good, now this guy was a VERY bad pony! So, you know what your job is..." After that, he trotted to the stairs. "Any problems, tell me! And just a tip: think of the most sensitive part of a stallion!" I thought about it...It gave shivers down my spine. After that, he trotted upstairs and closed the trapdoor. Now I was alone, well almost alone. I grabbed a scalpel and went to the stallion, he seemed to be waking up... "H-huh? W-where am I? W-who are you?" "Nobody you should know..." "Why am I tied up? What's going on?!" "Listen! J-just stay calm, okay? I-I..." Skyblack already had everything ready, a mechanism holding his penis up, and a scalpel ready to cut. "TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!!" "Just stay calm!!'' I aimed the scalpel at his throat...'' He was sweating already, he looked scared... "I-I..." "P-please...don't kill me!" "That's not what I want! But, if you don't keep calm, I'm going to have to!" I backed off, I was messing up... C'mon Redflower, stop being such a coward. I aimed the scalpel at his penis. I wanted to be quick, but I didn't know if that's what Skyblack wanted... I was afraid that if I killed him way to quick...Skyblack would get upset... Fuck it...I quickly started cutting his glans open, he was screaming so much... I was scared at that moment, scared that somebody discover that it was me, scared that if I decided to give up, Skyblack would get angry. I started tearing up preety soon, and I gave up. I let the scalpel fall, and looked at my work. His glans was severely cut open, being hanged by some skin. And then I looked up, and saw him crying. "W-why?" "I-I don't know..." There was so much stuff going on my head, that I just let it fall on his chest... He looked confused and scared...me too. I finally decided what to do... I trotted back to the tool table... And grabbed a knife. I went back to him... "What do you want me to do?" "I..." What have I done? "I'm sorry...I wasn't born for this..." He kept quiet... I aimed my knife at his chest, but my hoof just stayed there, hanging in the air... I decided to appeal, I trotted back upstairs...and called Skyblack... "Sky! I give up!" He opened the door and came at me... "Just how I expected...torturing isn't for anyone, understand?" "I tried to impress you, but..." I was sobbing... "I understand, don't worry...I'll finish the job..." He walked back downstairs, but he didn't close the trapdoor. I could hear him saying..."Hello, Mr. Thief! How are you? Remember that 50 bits you stole from me?!" After that I only heard the red stallion's screams. I trotted out of there... Created by: Rockamorow Category:MLP Category:Dismemberment Category:Death Category:Skyblack